User blog:Ned Daggerkidd/Epic Rap Battles of the Caribbean.
Epic Rap Battles of History is where your favorites in the Caribbean gather of a Epic Rap Battle. Whatch them throw down on the mic. And who knows maybe Nice Peter will see this one day and make it a video. Who one whos next you decide. We got it for John Brasly vs Pearson Wright to Lord Beckett VS Lord Garland. ERBC 1 John Breasly V.S Pearson Wright ( King Vs King ) John :Ah Mr. Wright Get Ready to Fight Cause I be tearing you down all night What you only move is that you can bite And you will sit there and cry. Pearson: John God said I'm the only one that can rap while you sit and take a crap because you you think I'm bad after this I will be glad and you will be sad John : You broke all the 10 and you don't have any friends all you do is sit on the bed cutting yourself to death Pearson: You know God loves me Cause I rule the whole Carribean sea and belive me I can never be beat Who won whos next you decide. Epic Rap Battles of History ERBC 2 Jack Pistol VS Gen Law Law: Yo, what's up, fellow Wikians. Lawrence is my name. My rhymin' 'bout to make lil' Pistol go insane. So, c'mon, guys. Gather around, 'cause we about to return this dawg to the pound! Jack: Sure.... Yeah, I am Jack Pistol, the jack of all trades. Heck, I am even cooler than Francis' Brigade. So bow down, General, you about to be beat. Because my name's Jack Pistol, now accept your defeat! Law: Yeah, we may both be admins, it's really fun. But you're more of number two, I am number one! I'm General Lawrence Daggerpaine. So give up now, Jack, or experience my reign! Jack: Uh huh, really. You think I'm scared? Just admit my rhymes are superior and you will be spared. Close your eyes, Mr. Daggerpaine. Say goodnight. It's sad, you barely even put up a fight! Law: Oh no you don't, my dear Mr. Jack. I've still got another act. Operation Suppress the Pistol shall now commence. You're rapping stinks, Jack, yes! Offense! Jack: C'mon, Mr. Law, you know I won. I'm sorry you didn't enjoy this fun. Because I am the ultimate, the most awesome moderator. You the leader of Gen. of Peace? More like dictator! Who won Whos next. You decide ERBC 3 Johnny Shark VS Ned Yellowbeard Ned Yellowbeard: Hello little Johnny boy, my rhymes will play you like a toy, Ned Yellowbeard's the name, and you're banned from the guild cause your rhymes are lame, I bet you won't even rap back, my rhymes bend you like a snapback, and everybody know's your rap's whack, you couldn't out-loot me for a piece of dark black, Johnny: '''Am I supposed to be scared? Go back to kissing Pearson Wright's butt, OUTLAWS, Neddy, we'll strike you with an uppercut, Ned has no swagg, the only thing more yellow than his beard is his teeth, he doesn't even notice his guild caving in from underneath, welcome to the Barbary Coast, you better recognize, my rhymes are lethal, call 'em pesticides, '''Ned Yellowbeard: '''Johnny, my son, you better be scared! How bout another war? Ye best be prepared, I could televise this beat-down, it has to be aired, everyone wants to see my rhymes make this so-called killing machine get flared, yeah Johnny, I went there, and in hell you shall be blazed, if you don't repent your atheist ways! '''Johnny: '''Ned, please, you're turning into the new pears, but this fruit ain't ripe, you're such a noob, you beg for an old body type, hear the beat? I just killed it, and my buddies in OUTLAWS buried the body in a deep pit, you're six feet under Ned, now do you notice your guild caving in? well it's not my guild 'cause all we do is win! If god is real, you'd be the one with the most sin, word to your mother, Ned, cause I took her for a spin ; ERBC 4 Ned Daggerkidd VS Fidel Castro '''Ned : My name is Ned I come from the dead Call me a zombie while I eat of you head You can't get a missle to hit the US No you will never be the best But this battle you will regret Castro : Oh no Mr Daggerkidd your about to get rid Let me invite you to Cuba and make you a slave so you can get bid I'm a dictator not a negotionator Cause judging by the way you rap you will never be greater Leave me alone and stop being a hater Ned : I don't want a start a war like Kennedy did and end up like Sid Whatch me I'm about to whoop your ( another word for donkey) Call me back from the Future blast from the past and you and your country will all eat grass Castro : I think there is something your forgettin cause I kick you ( another word for donkey ) back to Britian I'll throw you there like Robert Griffen Cause I'm about to launch a missle stait into Bohemia and will call it a cemia 'Ned ': Man Castro just let go Cause I've already won the show Now row row back to Cuba I'll sink your body in the Bermuda Who Won Who's Next You Decide ERBC 5 Jolly Rodger vs Blackbeard Lyrics soon. Category:Blog posts